Problem: $7.908 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Explanation: $7.908 \times 10^{11} = 7.908 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.908 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 790{,}800{,}000{,}000$